K1-B0
Kiibo's birthday. |height = 160 cm (5' 3") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 88 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 34.7 |blood_type = N/A |likes = 100-240 volts (AC adapters) NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Vending machines NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Self-Destructs; blows himself up with the school |status = Deceased |relatives= Professor Iidabashi ("Creator"/"Father") |affiliation = |previous_affiliation =Team Danganronpa |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Tetsuya Kakihara}} Kiibo (キーボ Kībo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. He has the title of Ultimate Robot (超高校級の「ロボット」 chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” lit. Super High School Level Robot), owing to his robot body. He is a creation of Professor Iidabashi.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. Appearance Kiibo is a robot, having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite short stature. While obviously synthetic, his voice and head resemble those of a normal human. Still, he has very pale skin and his straight, white hair appears unusually sharp for a human, including a very large ahoge sticking from the top. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them. It seems he can make his eyes glow and emit some sort of beam of light from his right palm. Kiibo appears to have no neck, instead his "neck" consists of a large metallic collar. The collar appears to include a black screen with moving and glowing green text. He has headphone-shaped objects instead of ears, and they also include black screen and green text. Kiibo Fullbody (00).png|Kiibo's full appearance. Personality Kiibo is a polite and serious teenage robot, who has some trouble with human social interaction. Nevertheless, he takes pride in his form and he seems to consider robots a minority group among humans. While generally well-mannered, he is angered by prejudice against robots and sometimes threatens to sue people who make "discriminatory remarks". Since he is a maturing AI, Kiibo learns and develops similar to a human. Kiibo's profile on the official website. While he has no heart nor brain, he uses his calculations to speak "as if he had a heart". Even still, he often can't read the atmosphere and is oblivious to things, sometimes taking things very literally. Due to this somewhat gullible nature, he is an easy target for bullying and he is rather easy to read. Kiibo seems to understand most of human emotions and many of their habits, though he can still get confused and a bit uncomfortable by his strange classmates or get some habits a little wrong. For example, like a human, he blushes when he is feeling shy and feels awkward when talking about something inappropriate. He can be very expressive with his body language, since as a robot he can move his ahoge and some other parts according to his emotions. Being a robot, he is also very innocent when compared to most teenagers, and some situations make him very nervous and shy. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Robot Kiibo has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions. He uses calculations to express emotions, but he is very socially awkward when compared to humans. Unlike some machines, he is waterproof and he's more worried about sinking like a rock than suffering from a short circuit. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kiibo is a creation of professor Iidabashi. Initially, he had no knowledge nor awareness, but as a maturing AI he learned and developed as his creator raised him like an own child. Eventually, the professor even sent him to attend high school and he was recognized as being Ultimate even as a robot. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kiibo was chased around in by Kokichi Oma in the storage room. He tried to protect himself from being touched by the Ultimate Supreme Leader. After Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi entered the room, Kiibo introduced himself and told his backstory as Prof. Iidabashi's creation. He proudly said that despite being a robot, he is a normal high schooler. Before the class trial start, Kiibo found out that the stands was too few for eighteen people and Monokuma decided to get rid of two people. Kiibo who automatically voted out by Kokichi became flustered and asked not to decide something important all by himself. However, he eventually ended up become an observer alongside Rantaro Amami and didn't participate in the class trial until the end of the demo. Relationships Creator Professor Iidabashi Professor Iidabashi is Kiibo's creator and raised him as their own child. Kiibo mentions that the professor would desperately search for him if he went missing, proving how close they are. Gifted Inmates Academy Kokichi Oma Kokichi enjoys to tease Kiibo due to him being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. Kiibo is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in Kiibo. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots very interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people and thus he does not treat Kiibo like a person. Kokichi is seen being very excited about Kiibo, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are much duller than he expected. While Kiibo is usually quite well-mannered, he is more rude towards Kokichi because of his constant discrimination. Considering him a "robo-racist", Kiibo thinks Kokichi should be just ignored, yet he almost never manages to follow this rule. Shuichi Saihara Kaede Akamatsu Although initially defensive about his robot nature, Kiibo decides that he is glad to be Kaede's friend after discovering that she is not a "robo-racist." [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary ''Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Quotes *“I have recording functions, you know. I'll deal with your discrimination later.” *“My name is Kiibo! And I am the Ultimate Robot!” *“Please stop being discriminating against robots for not having a heart and a brain!” Trivia *According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Kiibo's design is partially based on Makoto Naegi and his name is a pun on the Japanese word for "hope" (希望, kibō). *Kiibo, along with Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015 and he was speculated as a possible main character. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *Kiibo has the largest ahoge in the series. *His name is written "Ki-Bo" in the Japanese trailer. However, "Kiibo" is the correct spelling, as "-" is used in Japan to denote a repeated vowel. *Kiibo's gender is unknown. According to him, he doesn't know his gender and he isn't sure if robots even have genders. The school recognizes him as a male and he generally goes with that. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Gender Unknown